late night bath
by gamergirl227
Summary: this story is about what happened after hawke when home after a long day at the wounded coast hawke (F)/fenris


Author note: I am new to fan fiction, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction please review and tell me how I did, please and criticize all you like (I love creative criticism) and comment, I would love tips and pointers, also give me ideas for other stories. I'm trying to write stories about the elder scrolls, assassins creed, halo, dragon age, fable, and devil may cry, but I might throw in some avatar the last air bender, don't know so please leave all the comments you would like, I will read them and take note for future stories,sorry if there are any spelling or grammar problems

THANKS

This is my first story decided to make a romance between Hawke and Ferris from dragon age 2

Hawke stumbled in the front door of her mansion, she was sore, battered and bruised from a long day at the wounded coast with varric, merriel, and Isabella. She started to walk to the stairs leading up to her room. she could hear her own foot steps across the stone floor. In her empty, really empty house, Boddan and sandel were asleep in there beds and the rest of her family had been ripped from her grasp by dark spawn and blood magic, just the thought of it made her cringe as the mental wounds tried to reopen but Hawke was strong she may have lost her family but she has the best friends, varric her friendly story telling dwarf, anders her helpful healer mage with a small obsession with cats, merreil a little innocent elf-mage not afraid to use blood magic when needed, Isabella, the….. well the only way hake could think of calling it was a sea whore, and finally fenris her up until recently broody elf , now Hawke's lover, just the thought of her friends gave her the biggest smile, as the scars of losing her family slowly faded. At this time she had gently hit the hand railing for the stars leading upstairs to her room to immersed in thought to notice it. She had planed on taking a long hot bath and read one of her favorite novels before gong to bed, as she walked up the stairs letting her hand glide gently over the railing then feeling a small indentation in the smooth wood as she moved her big blue eyes to see what her finger had ran overall she could do was gasp "who would carve that into…..Isabella" as she let out a small chuckle before walking the rest of the way up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she herd a deep throaty laugh coming from her room as she reached for her blades and silently walked to the door leading in to her room she leaned her ear ageist the door hearing nothing she busted through the door with such strength and power she was surprised she could muster all of that after her long day but what surprised her more was what or who was laying in her bed wearing only smalls reading hawks favorite smutty comedy novel. "fenris?" Hawke managed to push out of her throat as she felt a wave of heat roll threw her body. " hey Hawke…." fenris trailed off before he lowered the book to look at her" venhedis fasta vass what happened to you hawke?" as he jumped out of the bed and almost ran into her giving her a huge warm hug. "just some business down on the wounded coast" she said " you should have asked me to come with you, I am yours" as he cupped his hand around her jaw line as she gently pushed in like a cat to his master "but you look like you were much happier and comfier here." at this fenris said nothing just started to undo hawks armor not in a fast pace like fenrs was known for but a more slow and caring pace after fenris finally striped hawks clothing down to nothing he picked her up one arm around the small of her back and another under her knees as she reached on arm around his neck they shared a deep passionate kiss as he stumbled into the bathing room that was jointly connected to Hawke's bedroom. He laid her down in the tub as they parted the kiss fenris quickly turned a shiny metal knob as hot water poured into the tub, after a while he turned it off and took a seat on a crate behind the tub so Hawke could lean her head on him. He started to wash and massage the long flowing locks of Hawke's ebony black hair, he felt her relax. As he rinsed her hair then got up to grab he a towel, unfortunately he had to walk past the side of the tub to do so, as he didn't even get half way to the towels when she grabbed his hand and yanked him down as he tumbled on to her will a large splash "festis beiumo canavarum" fenris muttered

" what did you just call me?" Hawke whispered into his ear as she could feel him shutter will a small almost chuckle " I said you will be the death of me" he whispered back

Outside it was dark and cold with thieves running around , the next day everyone was to meet at the hanged man, but unfortunately Hawke and fenris did not show, the other know what was going on as varric and issabella were making up stories of what could have happened, while merreil tried to tune them out with humming as anders looked at he with a sinful grin just thinking of the things … but that's another story.


End file.
